Younger Avengers
by Superhero Fangirl
Summary: The Avengers' children go to Bethany Fury to help them get to know the Avengers, so, that they can tell them they are their children. Sorry for the bad summary, the story's, hopefully, better. Rated M for language and talk of abuse.
1. Introdution

**Introduction to the characters**

Name: Liberty Rogers

Age: 14

Height: 5" 8'

Weight: 126 LBS.

Status: single

Birth Mother: Sophia Rogers, deceased

Birth Father: Steven "Steve" Rogers

Danger Level of 10: 5, dangerous

Description: Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, "rosy-pale" skin tone

* * *

Hello, my name Liberty Rogers, and I'm the daughter of Captain America, but he doesn't know that yet. I want to get close to him so I can tell him this, but how do you tell a stranger that your their 14-year-old daughter? I didn't know how to do it, so 10 days ago, the team and I went to Bethany Fury for help.

* * *

Name: Katherine "Kate" Barton

Age: 14 and 1/2

Height: 5"6'

Weight: 122 LBS.

Status: single

Birth Mother: Natasha Romanoff Barton

Birth Father: Clinton "Clint" Barton

Danger Level of 10: 4, not very dangerous

Description: Curly brown hair, blue eyes, "tan" skin tone

* * *

Hey, my name is Kate Barton, and I'm the daughter of Clint and Natasha Barton, even though they don't know it. I want them to know that I'm their daughter, but I don't know how to approach them or what to say. So, I went with my team to my boss, Bethany Fury, for help.

* * *

Name: Tonya Stark

Age:14

Height: 5"5'

Weight: 124 LBS.

Status: single

Birth Mother: Pepper Potts Stark

Birth Father: Anthony "Tony" Stark

Danger Level of 10: 6, dangerous

Description: Brown hair, brown eyes, "normal" skin tone

* * *

Yo, my name is Tonya Stark, and I'm the daughter of Pepper and Tony Stark, when they don't even know it! I want to tell them, but I need some help, so I when with the team to Bethany Fury for it.

* * *

Name: Theo Thorson

Age: 15

Height: 5"9'

Weight: 145 LBS.

Status: in a relationship with Jennifer "Doc B" Banner

Birth Mother: Jane Foster

Birth Father: Thor Odinson

Danger Level of 10: 9, very dangerous

Description: long blonde hair, brown eyes, "tan" skin tone

* * *

Name: Jennifer "Doc B" Banner

Age: 13

Height: 5"4'

Weight: 102 LBS.

Status: in a relationship with Theo Thorson

Birth Mother: Elizabeth "Betty" Ross, deceased

Birth Father, Bruce Banner

Danger Level of 10: 10, incredibly dangerous and virtually unstoppable

Description: Bright green hair, green eyes that glow when angered, "pale" skin tone

* * *

My name is Jennifer Banner, and I'm the daughter of Bruce Banner, and he doesn't know it. I want to tell him, but I don't know how, so I went with our team to Bethany Fury, for help.

* * *

**AN: This is not the first chapter, the first chapter is yet to come.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fan fiction, so please don't be too harsh. Thanks.**

**Chapter 1**

At S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, "Start that over again, from the top." Bethany Fury calmly spoke, having a hint of confusion behind her voice, then it quickly dissolved. "Okay, well, um, I'm Liberty Rogers, and these are some friends of mine. That is Jennifer Banner, over there is Theo Thorson, and beside him is Katherine Barton, and that girl in the far corner is Tonya Stark, and we're the children of the Avengers." Liberty responded, pointing to each person as she said their name.

After, Liberty took some time explaining why they had come, and why they needed her help. "So, let me get this straight, and correct me if I'm wrong, but, you would like me to help you get in touch with your fathers because they don't know about all of you?" Bethany asked although she already knew the answer. "Yes. Can you do that?" came Liberty's response topped with a question. "Yes. S.H.I.E.L.D. can do that for you." she responded, with a hint of anger behind her voice. "Thank you so much." Liberty quickly added honestly.

"So, here the plan that I'm thinking might work." Liberty said suddenly after the long awkward pause that had just occurred, "We're going to be very important, and there will be 'people' after us, and the Avengers are going to have to protect us from the 'people'. In that time, after you have gotten to know them well, you are going to tell them, when the time is just right." After going over the plan a few time in more and more details, Jen asked "Bethany, does this plan work for you?" after she had asked this question, Bethany flatly responded "Yes, Miss Banner, it does. S.H.I.E.L.D. can handle the rest."

Then added, "There's going to be a meeting with the Avengers before you go under their care. I do hope that is alright with you all." After a few glances and nods, Liberty responded with "That works for us." Directly after Liberty's respond, Bethany added, "It's settled then. You will go under the Avengers' care in exactly two days." And everyone got up from the table that they were sitting at, and several large security guards came and escorted the Young Avengers through the doorway and out of the room.

* * *

The Avengers just casually strolled into the room is which Bethany Fury is already waiting. "Sit down, please. we have something to talk about." Bethany said flatly. "What is it? Is someone in danger!? Do we need to help save someone!?" Steve started panicking. "Calm down, Steven. No one needs to be saved, although I need you to do a task for me." Bethany somewhat muttered the last part. "What is the task?" Tony questioned, curious about what she was going to say.

"Well, I have these children on my hands that are in dang-" She started, but was rudely interrupted by Tony. "No." Tony's voice came floating from the other side of the room. "You didn't let me finish." She uttered. Tony then retorted by saying "I know what you are going to say. You want us to babysit some kids for you." She quickly added "Yes, but they are in danger. And they are 13-15 years old. So, they aren't kids. This isn't up for debate. Your watching them, whether you like it or not." Tony's mouth let out a small sigh, then he finally agreed. "Great. They come tomorrow. Be ready." she announced. Tony shot up off of the edge of his chair, and shouted "They are coming TOMORROW!?" and Bethany only nodded. The team then rushed out to prepare for the arrive of the children.

* * *

Bethany walked in first, followed by Liberty, then Tonya, and Kate and Theo, and finally, Jennifer. Tony bolted off the couch where the rest of the Avengers were still sitting. Tony greeted them, then asked their names. "Well, I'm Liberty." she responded, then turned to Kate for her answer. "Kate." She replied flatly. "I am Theo!" he screamed. "I'm Tonya." she said. Tony turned and looked at Jen. "And what is your name?" he asked. "Jen." she whispered almost inaudible.

Tony felt kind of embarrassed when he said "um... I didn't quite catch that. Could you repeat your name, please?" and looked right into her eyes. "Jen." she said even quieter that the first. "Her name is Jen." Theo said, putting his arm around her shoulder as if to protect her from harm. "Oh." Tony responded, taking the hint, and backed off. "What would you like to do today?" no one answered him. "Okay, let go show you your rooms." the children just nodded and followed him up the stairs.

* * *

After the children had settled into their rooms, the Avengers went to check on them, to make sure they were alright. First, they went to Liberty's room. Upstairs in Liberty's room, Liberty was busy doing bunches of push-ups when they knocked. Before Steve spoke a single word, Liberty said, "You may come in," as if reading his mind.

"Um... Thanks," was his reply as he open the door. She did a few more push-ups, then got up from where she was on the floor and moved to greet them.

"So... do you need anything or did you just what my company?" Liberty asked sarcastically, not really waiting for an answer, although, to her surprise, there was one.

"We just came to make sure that your settled in," was Steve's quick response.

"Alright then." After, she waved to them, and they went to the next child's room.

* * *

Next, they entered Tonya's room. She was on the Internet, video chatting with her newly made friend. They were chatting for around 20 minutes, when Steve knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Tonya called to the unknown person on the opposite side of the door. "It's Steve, and the others are with me." he responded through the door. There was a long silence, "May we come in?" Steve questioned. "Um... One second." she quickly retorted. She whispered goodbye to her friend, Connor, then ended the video chat. Then, she quickly walked over and unlocked the door.

"Yes?" she asked as the walked into her room to check everything, and to make sure that there wasn't anything that could hurt her. "We're just making sure your safe and nothing in here that can hurt you." Steve assured her. She gave him a "I'm-not-a-kid-I-can-take-care-of-myself" look, and he just mouthed "Sorry." After, they made sure there wasn't anything sharp that could hurt her, they finally left her in peace. She felt like they were in there for a eternity, so she was relieved when they FINALLY left.

* * *

After their visit with Liberty and Tonya, they walked across the hall to Kate's room. Steve slowly knocked and received a "The door isn't locked, you know," from Kate. When they swarmed into her room, the examined all of her stuff and asked her a few basic questions like; "What is your favorite color?" and "What is your favorite subject in school?" and "Do you like being here with us?" and other stuff like that.

After she answered all of the questions that they could think of asking her, they thanked her for her time. She waved to them as they walked out the door, ad she went back to playing "Darts" just like she had before they came in and asked her question after question after question.

* * *

After they REALLY long visit with Kate, they knocked on Jen's door. She answered it herself since she wasn't loud enough to give them a signal that they could come into her room. "Yes?" she asked them, although she wasn't sure that they actually heard her say anything. Steve looked at her and asked if they could come in.

"Um... I guess." and a nod was her answer to the question. She slowly open the door so that they could come in. Steve searched the room for sharp objects, while Tony and Clint just looked at the books that she had filled the shelves with. "So... you really like science, huh?" Clint asked her.

"Um... yeah." was her only response to the question at hand. "Who is this?" Jane Foster asked, picking up a picture of a young woman.

"My mom."

"Where is she?" Jane asked again.

"She was killed when I was eight." was Jen's depressed reply. "Oh... I am so sorry." Was Jane's response to her sadness. "It's okay. You didn't know."

After that, they waved and Jane hugged her, and then they left, taking some of her sadness with them, but leaving just enough for her to drown in.

* * *

Finally, they arrived at Theo's room. They knocked and he immediately answered. After a long pause, Theo asked "Is something required of me?", seeming very confused as to why they were at the door.

"Just checking to make sure you aren't hurt or anything." Steve quickly retorted.

"I'm fine, thank you." Theo answered quickly.

"Alright." Steve responded.

They looked around for a minute, then waved, then left.

And that was the end of that.

* * *

At 6, Tony called them all down for dinner. It was awkward because no one ate very much, and no one talked. At all. Steve and Bruce would try to ask them questions like; "How was your day?", then Tony and Clint would laugh really loud when no one wanted to talk about it. When Tony and Clint accidentally laughed too loud, then kinda scared Jen. And that's when things started to get out of hand. After they had scared Jen, Theo got really mad, and started yelling. Jen kept telling him it wasn't worth getting all upset about, but he thought it was, so he started throwing food at Tony and Clint, and they started throwing stuff back at him. Pepper was threatening Tony, Natasha was giving dirty looks to Clint, and Jen kept telling him it wasn't worth it, it wasn't worth it. None of them listened, and all of them kept throwing food at each other and everyone else sitting at the table.

After about an hour or so, they finally stopped throwing everything at each other. Pepper and Natasha gave Tony and Clint dirty looks for; 1. laughing at the dinner table, 2. scaring Jen, 3. throwing food at each other, and 4. not listening when they were told to stop acting like two-year-olds. They both received a 10 minute lecture on why you should not throw food at the table. After that, all three of the ones at fault were forced to clean up the mess that they made.

* * *

After they had cleaned up, they all went to bed. The adults went to each and every room to say "Goodnight" to everyone.

* * *

That is the end of chapter one.

**AN: Sorry for the sloppy ending, it was kinda rushed.**

**P.S. I got a review asking why the mothers didn't know. Their brained were wiped. Cliché, I know, but I could think of anything better!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry I haven't written for so long, I just couldn't find any inspiration.**

**Chapter 2**

"Hurry up, or we'll be late!" Steve screamed at the top of his lungs up the stairs. And that was loud. REALLY loud. So loud, that he didn't notice Jen appear beside him in front of the staircase leading to the second floor.

"Where are we going?" She questioned, giving him some-what of a startle.

"We are enrolling all of you for school." He replied as flatly as he could.

"Why?" She questioned again.

"Because your children and you need an education." Tony's voice echoed from where he stood.

"That wasn't exactly how I would have put it, but yes, you do need an education." Steve gave Tony a 'Did You Really Just Say It Like That!?' look. Tony's only response that signaled that he had heard him was a slight smirk, but, then it was quickly wiped from his face as soon as they both saw that Jen had a confused look on her face.

"We were just having a civil conversation." Steve quickly added before Tony could intervene.

"You were having a conversation with your eyes?" She asked sarcastically.

Steve and Tony chuckled in unison.

There was an awkward stillness after that, when Jane Foster walked in, and broke the silence.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are we going to leave?" She asked.

"Let us be off!" Thor yelled, throwing his left arm around Jane's neck.

They all got into the car that they were going to be driving, and they pulled away from Stark Tower's parking garage and got on the road that headed toward the school.

* * *

"Okay. Sign these papers and they will be enrolled here." Said the principal of New York Manhattan Middle School.

"Thank you, Mrs. Green." Steve offered.

"Miss Green. I'm not married. And please, call me Claire."

"My apologies, Ma'am." He said, and she blushed.

"Well," she broke the silence that followed their flirting. "They are now officially students of New York Manhattan Middle School." She looked at the paperwork that Tony had just signed.

"When do they start?" Jane questioned her.

"Tomorrow." The principal replied flatly.

"Alright, I think we're done here." Tony commented.

* * *

"So, how did your first day of school go?" Steve asked as all the children one by one entered the tower after a full day of school, on the next day. No one spoke. Several looks were exchanged by both the adults and the children. Finally, Liberty spoke.

"It went fine." She replied.

"Will you tell your stories to us?" Thor shouted at them.

"Um... Sure." She replied, some-what worried at what they would think.

They all looked at her contentedly until she started speaking.

"Um... Okay. First, after you guys left, we went to Miss Green as we were told to do yesterday. She gave us each a map to get to our classes and our lockers, and we were also given our locker combinations, then we were on our own. Some of us have classes together, but a lot of the time Jen and Theo are separated from us because of our different ages.

For first period, I had Art with Kate and Tonya, Theo had Gym, and Jen had Biology." She started. "Theo is very muscular, so he is naturally great at Gym, Kate, Tonya, and I were pretty good in Art, and Jen excelled is Biology."

Several promising looks were exchanged by the adults, so she continued the story.

"Kate, Tonya, and I went first from Art to Math, to Biology, then we had lunch, which is like the only place where we all actually get to see each other, after that, we went to Literature and Reading, then we went to Social Studies, finally, we had Gym. Theo went from Gym to Literature and Reading, to Social Studies, then he had lunch with us, after, he when to Math, then Art, finally, Biology. Jen went from Biology to Math, then to Social Studies, then she also had lunch with us, after that, she went to Art, then Literature and Reading, and finally, Gym."

She unzipped her backpack and reached in and pulled out the map that she was given by Miss Green. She handed it to the adults to look at and pass around. Once all the adults had searched the map and it was handed back to her, she put in back in, and zipped her backpack back up.

Then, she continued to tell the story in every last detail that she could manage without getting at all confused.

* * *

Once she was finished telling her incredibly long story about their first day of school, they went their separate ways. Theo went up to his room to do God knows what, Bruce was down in the lab like usual, Kate, Clint, and Natasha went to the shooting range to test out Kate's aim and other skills, Jane tried to talk to Thor while he was eating a whole box of Poptarts(with no success), and Jen, Tonya, Tony, and Steve went for a walk, to Tony's dismay.

He had wanted to work in the lab, but Steve insisted that he socialize more. After about 20 minutes of Steve explaining why he should get out in the world more, Tony interrupted he lecture and agreed to go if he stopped talking. Tonya was in the lab too, and before Steve could start lecturing her like he did to Tony, she also agreed.

Steve were going to ask everyone, but no one seemed to around to ask. The only other person that they could see was Jen, and she was sitting on the couch reading a book on asked Jen if she wanted to come on a walk with them, and she didn't respond. He asked again. She still didn't answer him. After Steve asked around 12 times and she still didn't speak, Tony started to get impatient.

"We'll take your silence as a 'Yes.'" Tony commented.

She looked at Tony who was still glaring at her, and she started to get up.

"I will come with you." She said in her loudest voice, which still wasn't very loud. But this time, to their surprise, they heard her speak.

"Did you guys hear her too?" Steve asked, honestly not knowing the answer.

"I heard it too, so either she actually speaks or we're both going crazy." Tony answered.

"I been trying to talk with Jane." Jen interrupted them, seeming some-what sad.

"Okay, good." they all three said cheerfully in unison.

"May we please go?" Jen asked, starting to get quieter again.

"Of course." Steve interjected.

"Oh come on, Stevie. Lets have some fun!" Tony said immaturely.

"Stop acting like a two-year old and we can go." Steve spoke to Tony.

"Fine." Tony pouted at him. Steve just rolled his eyes and continued to the door after he had helped Jen up.

* * *

On their walk, Steve, Tony, Tonya, and Jen were approached by a stranger off of the street.

"Hey, I think I know you!" he motioned toward the children with Steve and Tony.

"Um... I think your thinking of someone else." Was Tonya's only response.

"No, no... I know you, I just can't put my finger on it." The stranger responded.

"I-I don't think so." Tonya started to get a worried look on her face.

"Oh yes! I know who you are!" The stranger shouted happily at them. Before Tonya, Jen, or Steve could object, Tony asked the stranger a curious question.

"And who do you think they are?" Tony asked.

"Oh. Good question. She," he said, pointing to Tonya, "is Tonya Stark, daughter of Tony Stark." Tony's bottom jaw dropped drop as low as it could go.

"And she," he started again, pointing to Jen, "is Jennifer Banner. Daughter of Bruce Banner." Steve was drinking some water when he said this, causing Steve to spew water all over the sidewalk.

"Thank you." Tony said, strained, trying his best to fake a smile.

The stranger smiled brightly, then quickly nodded his head, then skipped off into the swarm of people.

"We need to discuss this with the rest of the group.

* * *

"Okay, here is the full story." Tonya said.

She told the whole story with every detail, including who's children are who's. She told Clint and Natasha about their daughter Kate, Steve's daughter Liberty, Bruce's daughter Jennifer, Thor and Jane's son Theo, and Pepper and Tony about her self.

"Your Tony and Pepper's daughter?" Jane asked, very curious.

"Um.. Yes, I'm Tony and Pepper's daughter." Was her reply to the question that Jane had just asked.

"Pepper is your MOTHER and I'm your FATHER!" Tony screamed in her face, causing her to immediately step backwards.

"Yes." She answered.

"And your Bruce's daughter?" Natasha asked, way calmer than Tony was.

"Um... Yeah." Jen responded.

"And who is your mother?" Clint continued asking question after question until he got all the answers that he needed.

"Betty Ross."

"Where is she?" Steve asked.

"Um, she's dead." She muttered, getting a sad look on her face.

"Oh. I am so sorry." Steve offered.

"That's okay." Jen said, looking at the ground, a sad look still plastered on her face.

"How did she die?" Tony asked, receiving a punch in the side and a glare from Pepper.

"Um, my step dad smashed her skull into the concrete in front of my old house when I was eight." She replied, not meeting his eyes.

"Oh." Tony was speechless. They all felt sadness for her, even Tony.

"Yeah." She muttered quietly, even though they still heard her.

* * *

This is the end of chapter two.

**AN: This isn't the end of the story. I'm still writing chapter three.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry in advance for any grammar errors made on my behalf.**

**Chapter 3**

"So, how does it work now?" Clint asked Bethany Fury after she had come on the next morning.

"The same as it happened. Now that they told you, they leave." She answered.

"What? They can't just leave! We just met them and found out they are our children, and now you want us to just let them go, and not see them again?" Pepper asked, furious, and she looked like she was about to explode with anger.

"Yeah." She said flatly.

"'Yeah, no!" Pepper screamed right into her face.

"The Avengers have a new mission to go on, so, they have to leave." She smoothly said right back into Pepper's face. Several looks got exchanged the adults, then, Tony broke the silence.

"They can come with us."

Bethany looked shocked at this turn of events.

"You would actually take them on a mission? With how little training they have? Really!?" She still had pure shock on her face.

"Yup." He answered before anyone come object. But, she called his bluff, and spoke.

"Okay then, if you're so eager to take them on a mission, then I have the perfect one for you." She gave him a nasty smirk, then told them their mission.

* * *

"Okay, so here's the plan," Steve started, but was rudely interrupted by Tony.

"Hey wait. Why do you get to make the plan? I want to make the plan." Tony pouted.

"Um, I don't need to make the plan, but I know that you can't make the plan. The whole team has to follow it." Steve said, his eyes motioning toward the children.

"Fine, then they can make the plan." He replied back, motioning with his hand toward the children.

"Um, I don't think that's a very good idea." Jen commented, but they obviously didn't hear her because they didn't even look in her direction, and they continued with their plan to let the children make the plan.

"Alright, then let's do that." Steve responded to Tony's earlier statement. Then, they both looked at the children for their plan to complete the mission.

After a few minutes or so, Liberty came up with a 'brilliant' plan to break into the HYDRA base. She then took some time explaining to them down to the last detail what they needed to do to succeed in the mission.

"So, everyone's got the plan?" Liberty asked, making sure that they would be ready for anything, anything at all, from a sneak attack to a kidnapping to a tsunami.

"I think so, you only went over it 19 times." Tony said sarcastically.

"Well I'm sorry if I want to make sure that the team knows the plan so that they don't have to improvise." Tony gave her a smug look, and she gave him a small smirk, then she went back to her own seriousness, while Tony stayed at his immature and child-ish state.

"Alright. Let's move out!" She spoke, giving Tony a glare as she ran past him. He met her eyes just in time to see her glaring, then she was too far ahead for him to see into her beautiful crystal blue eyes.

* * *

After their mission was complete, they went home, and they were laughing the entire way. They were telling jokes to each other, and having staring contests to see who could stare at someone else without laughing or breaking concentration. Jen always won. Clint would stare at her, and she would just look at him, and he'd lose. Every single time. After a while of that, things quieted down a bit, and then, they were just having conversations with each other. Clint still tried having staring contests with Jen, but, he still lost.

"Are we going to have to leave you?" Jen asked Clint. He looked speechless for what seemed like forever, then, finally spoke.

"We aren't going to let that happen. I promise." Clint replied, lifting her chin up when her head started to get lower.

"You can promise, but, can you keep it?" Tonya asked.

"Yes, I will make sure that you don't have to leave." Now taking his eyes from Jen and over to Tonya. The other adults looked sad, but, didn't allow the children to see it.

"If it makes any difference, I still believe you." Jen told Clint, and when he heard her say that, he hugged her until they arrived at Stark Tower.

* * *

It was 5:07 A.M. by the time they got back to the Tower.

"Oh my God! We still have school!" Tonya shouted after she looked at the time on the clock.

"Naw. We canceled it." Tony gave her a smirk.

"Why? I thought you said we needed an 'education.'" She mocked him.

"Yeah, but then I decided to make you really stupid." He did a fake laugh into her face. She laughed back into his face, but, her laugh was real because she thought something about the situation was funny.

"What?" Tony asked her, confused about what she was laughing at.

"Just you. You know, you all could be teachers." Tonya responded to Tony's confused look.

"What makes you say that?" Steve asked, confused, but still less confused than Tony.

"Well, Steve, you could be the History teacher, Bruce could be the Science and Math teacher, Tony could be the Computer and Mechanics teacher, Natasha and Clint could be the Gym coaches, and Thor could be the Counselor." She replied.

"How do you figure?" Clint asked.

"Um, Steve could be the History teacher because he was there and knows about it. And Bruce could be the Science and Math teacher because he's a scientist and could teach a lot about Science and Math, and he already dresses like a nerdy teacher. I mean look at his sweater. No offense." Tony chuckled, causing Bruce to look at the sweater that he was wearing.

"I like my sweater." He said, looking hurt, and she said nothing, looking at the ground.

"I like your sweater too." Jen commented. Bruce smiled at her, and she smiled back. After a short silence, Tonya started speaking again.

"And Tony could be the Computer and Mechanics teacher because he is knowledgeable about that sort of thing. Natasha and Clint could be the Gym couches because they are S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and are master assassins. And Thor could be the Counselor because he can make people feel better just be being around them." She finished.

"Oh." Was the only thing Steve could think to say.

Everyone else was speechless. After a while of pure awkwardness, things started to lighten a bit, and they started making conversations with each other again.

* * *

They started their lives again, except for one small thing. They lived together now, and forever after that. They grew up together, and went on missions together, and raised their children together.

Tonya had a son with an unknown man, and named him Anton after her dad, Kate had a daughter with another S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, and named her Claire after HER father, Liberty had a son with some patriotic guy, and named him Carlton after a World War II figure named Carlton Barrett, and Jen and Theo had a daughter named Elizabeth after her dead mother.

* * *

This is the end of chapter three.

**AN: This is NOT the end of the story! I am still adding to it! Please be patient.**


	5. AN

**This is an author's note.**

**I got a review from Enderpaw saying that ending my story was sad, so I have decided to continue writing. Be on the look out for a new chapter! :D**

**-Superhero Fangirl**


	6. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the really long wait. I've been behind in school. It's not like I have any friends to waste time with. :(**

**Chapter 4**

Everyone's lives were going great, with the exception of Jen. Theo and his parents went and visited Asgard (they came back down to live with the Avengers, of course. To, as Thor put it, "Save the Midgardians, even if it is from themselves.") **(- Anyone get that reference? I know Steve does! :D)**.

Tonya and Tony (she refused to call him dad) built newer suit upgrades, while her mom, Pepper, rolled her eyes and watched from the sidelines, putting her comments in on some things.

Liberty and Steve trained everyday together, then had some "fun" (sarcasm), which mostly consisted of reading the newspaper and drawing in their art books. **(These things are really boring in my opinion, but that's just me).**

Kate and her parents went to the shooting range all the time, testing each others' skills.

Jennifer, however, didn't enjoy staying. Sure, she got along great with Bruce, they worked in the lab together all the time. And she knew that she was safe, and that nothing could hurt her like before. However, something was missing. She needed to leave. She didn't know why, but she needed to be on the run like she used to. It had been too long since she had moved around. She needed a break. And she was going to leave. Jennifer didn't know when she was going to break away, but she knew it was going to be soon. It didn't seem like soon enough, but she needed to say at least goodbye to them, she wasn't coming back, after all.

She was writing in her diary, then, in mere seconds, she was successfully yanked out of her own world by Tonya, Bruce, and Tony walking into the lab. She slammed her book shut and set it on the table, where she _thought_ it would be safe. She jumped off of the chair she was perched on, and headed toward the door.

"Hey." Tony said right as she reached the door. "Um.. hey." Was her only response.

"Where are you going?" He asked right as she began pulling the door open.

"Oh.. Uh, I'm going to go eat." She responded quite nervously. _Yeah, he'll buy that... I think. _She thought. In truth, she was going to go pack for her long trip ahead.

"Okay. Bye." He responded, waving slightly.

"Goodbye." With that said, she raced out the door.

When she was surely out of ear shot, Tony Stark asked, "What do you think about that, Brucie?" Wiggling his eyebrows in such a way that only Tony Stark can pull of without trying to look seductive.

"I'm not entirely sure, Tony." Bruce replied. He learned to get used to Tony's degrading pet name he calls him.

"Maybe that book she was holding can tell us." Tony suddenly said, after having stood there for a good 5 minutes.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Tonya said as she quickly grabbed the book off of the table.

"Wait! It's not polite to read someone else's book without their permission." Bruce took the book from Tonya and set it back on the table.

"Quit being such a polite person, and let's read it!" Tony pouted.

"But-" Bruce started.

"No "but"s! We are reading this, whether you like it, _or not!_" Tonya interrupted, spitting out the last two words like they left a bad taste in her mouth. After several minutes of pure staring, Bruce finally cracked, to no surprise. He usually did when it came to Tony. But TWO Tony's? That is impossible for him to handle. Too intense for him to bare **(- Possibly the wrong form of the word)**.

"... FINE! Just stop looking at me like that!" He all but shouted, glancing back and forth from Tonya to the book.

"Good." She smirked. Before he had any time to change his mind, she cracked open the book. She skipped the first few entries because they were about how she got here, and she already knew that. She was about to skip the last entry and close the book, but the last sentence caught her eye.

She flipped back to the last entry, and began reading it. Bruce and Tony just stood and waited for her to finish so she could read it to them. After a few minutes, she closed the book slowly, and stood in the middle of the room, with her jaw basically on the floor and her eyes not blinking.

"Hey! Earth to Tonya!" Tony snapped in front of her face. She blinked a few times, and whispered, "Why didn't you tell us, Jen?"

"What does it say!?" Tony demanded, trying to unlatch her hand from the book so he could read it. She then tightened her grip.

"I'll read it to you." She said, her eyes glued to the book. Tony smirked and let go of the book, while Bruce looked warily from the book to her, willing her not to read it out loud. She chose to ignore him, and cleared her throat, signaling that she was starting.

_" If anyone had to guess on a scale of 1 to 10 how awkward I felt around the others today, what would it be? Eleven. The answer would be eleven. So high, that it isn't even on the scale. I don't know why I even stay here. I'm just a nuisance. I make more trouble than I fix. I just don't understand why they even keep me around, I'm no help to them._

_I mean, Steve and Liberty and the Captains of America, they are the basic definition of justice! Tonya, Bruce, and Tony are all geniuses, I know I kind of smart, but they are on a whole other level! Natasha, Clint, and Kate are all super spies that stop global threats. And Thor and Theo are gods! And I'm just... Me._

_I'm leaving here. I can't take it anymore. It's just too hard to look into their eyes and tell them I'm fine. Tell them that I'm not hurt. That my heart is still whole. That I'm not broken. That I'm not weak. They can't see the pain. The unhappiness. The loneliness. It's just a front. It's just my outside shell. They don't see it. But how could they?_

_Sometimes they can't even see me, let alone get close enough to see my true self. But I push them away. I don't want them to see my true self. That I'm lonesome. That I'm weak. That I'm so broken that I can't even find the words to express myself. I'm scared to rock the boat and make a mess. So I sit quietly, not saying anything._

_I remember what my adopted mom used to say, it was "the past is to prove that no one is perfect, and the future is to prove that everyone can change." She was a great mom, but she could never replace my biological mother. My step father, (not my biological father or my adopted father, but my step father, the one that my biological mother married when I was 4) didn't like me. He abused me, and sometimes raped me. I don't really like talking about it._

_I just know that I was never innocent, from the 's why I roll my sleeves down all the way. So they can't see my wrists and the cut marks on them. But I went to therapy for cutting my own wrists. It didn't work. I still do it. But they don't notice. That's why I gasped when Tonya grabbed my wrist that one time. It kind of surprised her and she was about to roll down my sleeve, so I made something up on the spot. I don't remember what exactly I said._

_So, I'm going to run away. Far away. Run from this. Run from my past. Run from my life. I can only hope they don't try to stop me. I don't want them to get hurt. Any of them. Like Bruce. And Tony. And Tonya. And Steve. And Liberty. And Thor. And Natasha. And Clint. And Kate. And Theo. My only wish is that they don't get hurt. Theo will be upset for a while, but I know he'll find other that doesn't always make him want to cry. It started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in. Perfect couldn't keep our love alive. We were never meant for do or die. We were always meant to say goodbye."_

Tonya's voice cracked as she finished reading and stared into their blank faces. Finally Tony spoke.

"She wrote _that?_" He asked, still somewhat shell-shocked.

"Had to believe, isn't it? That _our _Jen wrote something like that. I can't believe we didn't see it. All the signs were there. We just didn't see them." Tonya replied, a sad expression plastered upon her face.

"We need to tell the others." Tonya stated. Tony just nodded in agreement.

(After they read the diary entry to the other Avengers)

Everyone had the same expressions that Tonya, Tony, and Bruce originally had. No one spoke. Then, Bruce's eyes widened.

"She isn't eating." He stated simply.

"What do you mean? What is she doing then?" Steve asked.

"She's packing. To leave." Bruce replied.

"We've got to stop her!" Clint shouted.

"Come on!" Tony yelled at the others. They raced as fast as they could to her room. When they reached her door, it was locked. Steve knocked lightly on the door.

"Jennifer? Are you in there?" Steve asked. No answer.

"Jen? Please answer the door!" Clint called. Still no answer.

"Jennifer, if you don't answer the door, I'm going to have Capsicle knock in down!" Tony warned. No answer still. "Okay, fine! Steve, please get the door."

Steve hit the door with all his might, and the door came down. Her room was empty of all her personal items and the window curtains were moving from the window being open. They were too late. She was gone.


End file.
